prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pure shiny
Hi, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:7503a921942fc0 full.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 10:40, 6 June 2009 Pictures Look, I really appreciate that you're doing so much with the pictures and all, but don't create pages with just them. The pages are going to have information about the subject itself, and although you've got a picture of the subject, that's not enough. Noticed that I always have the same sections in all the other articles, however little information I have in them? That's pretty much because I favorite the original Futari wa Pretty Cure, and thus can't write just as much information on the other series' articles. So, instead of just letting them be non-existent, I create them with some information, plus put on the exact same section-names so that if others who knows more than me and who want to write there can do that, while knowing where to write what. So, if you have a picture of a Cure/whoever, then just copy what I have written below, fill up whatever you know for the CharInfo-box, and it's a piece of cake: Personality Story Relationships with others possible alter ego here Namesake Trivia * References When you've copied and pasted that on the article, plus written things on the CharInfo-box and the "ego"-section, you can leave it as you want. You've started the page so that others can come and edit if they want to. If you DON'T want to do this, and just continue uploading pictures then it's totally fine, as long as the pictures are good and all. But please, don't make new articles just for the pictures. If you don't want to properly prepare an article, just upload the picture, and I or somebody else will eventually use it or put it on the right article. If you upload a picture for an article with a CharInfo-box that is missing a picture, at least put the picture there. Thank you very much for the pictures. Penamesolen 20:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Videos I told you- Wait- Look- It's not- *smacks self* Look, do you know the YouTube-user who has these videos? How do you know that this user won't just suddenly delete the videos because they feel like it? If they do, then it's no reason to have the videos at all. If you made the videos, and you KNOW FOR CERTAIN that you won't delete them, plus that YouTube won't be stupid and delete them because they're breaking the copyright-rules (which all anime videos do, in YouTube's eyes <.<), then it wouldn't be a problem, if it hadn't been for the wiki policy; Even if you receive permission to use the video and subtitles from the person who uploaded them, standard wiki policy says you must upload any media to the wiki servers, like you would do with pictures. If you can't do that with videos, then it would be best not adding videos in the first place. This is not a video hosting or indexing site in the first place, so we don't need links to videos - people should be able to search for them themselves. Our wiki should be used for summarizing those videos, like in Marble Screw. I appreciate the help you're giving, but really, Don't just add in an image/video and finish there. Find a good place ti have it, instead of just putting it at a random place, and maybe give the pictures better names so it will be easier to search for them if that will one day be necessary. Believe it or not, not doing that may give trouble sooner or later when the wiki's got hundreds of pictures one beautiful morning. Beside, I was actually considering to fuse the Yes! Pretty Cure 5's attacks, since all the upgrades look the same (except Dream Attack and Crystal Shot, but let's ignore that so I don't have to rant about Nozomi). But now I can't do that unless I make redirects, which I have tried to stay away from because I wanted this wiki to be a Bulbapedia-wannabe, in which there are few redirects. Though this would mean some extra work for those who just come her for editing, but it would make things a lot simpler without the wiki full of redirects. Or... maybe not. I just don't want it to be unnecessary redirects, especially kinds like "Kalen", "Calen", "Caren", or even worse, "Ulala", "Urala", "Ulara", "Orara" (eff you, English YPC5 commercial narrator) etc., just because some sad souls haven't gotten the names right (it happened in another wiki, and there were many redirects for only one page). However, for now, we might as well separate all versions of attacks (maybe even Marble Screw's versions, but we can wait with that for now). In one way, they are different, so maybe I'm overreacting. So, please, the first focus in this wiki should be to provide information and then pictures, but videos should be avoided if possible. Thank you for reading what I've said. Penamesolen 13:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) just tryin' to help!!??!! Ok well ummm i'm just tryi'n to help a bit cause when i first went on this website there was nothing on it i'm sorry but at this rate wikipedia is so much better (so is bulbapiedia lol) lolol i like the videos don't take them off, i'm tryin' to make this a good website and sorry if i can't get info every ones got a life y'known (GCSE lol) >.< sorry i can't find a pic for shiny luminous and i is still gonna add video sorry but i like videos and who the heck likes to find it out themselves (people are lazy these days) actions(videos){me}speak louder than words(boring description){u} desuPure shiny :I thought I thanked you for the pictures =O :Anyway, I do appreciate the pictures, but there is always a chance that the videos are removed. If you don't know for certain that they won't, then you shouldn't upload them here. Beside, did you read what was written about wiki's policy? Even if you receive permission to use the video and subtitles from the person who uploaded them, standard wiki policy says you must upload any media to the wiki servers, like you would do with pictures. That is the safest way to do it. :Do you see Wikipedia's Pretty Cure-pages with videos? Or any Bulbapedia-page with a video? No. And really, what do you expect from a wiki that probably was created just for the heck of it this year, with no deeper planning at all? The only positive thing about this piece of uncompleteness is that it is better than Tokyo Mew Mew's wiki (man, I'll never go there ever again). Bulbapedia is driven by adults who know what they are doing, and Wikipedia has the greatest source of information and translators which they have had in what, 25 years? Isn't it a little, I don't know, unworthy comparing this newborn fan-based wiki with two great sources that will always be better than any fan-driven wikis? :Sure, everyone's got a life, but what does that have to do with anything? Nothing in this wiki is related to your life, or mine, for that sake. If it had been Nuts' life, THEN it would matter, but who cares that I have to go with the class tomorrow and watch a boring Swedish movie with lots of cursing, crimes and sexual actions, etc.? Or that I seriously consider going to the store to buy strawberry jam because we're out of it here? Nobody. It's just like in FanFiction; you can tell your reviewers/readers that you're very sick/blahblahblah, and all they'll say is "Oh, that's so SAD! Now, when comes your next chapter? >:(". As long as they get what they want, they usually don't care about anything else. So I don't really see what you mean with the quote "every ones got a life y'known (GCSE lol) >.<". :I know of a page that has a nice picture of Shiny Hikari, so don't worry. :Tell me about it <.< But what about the lazy people who want to see the unsubbed, subbed AND localized versions of the attack? Don't they have rights for those, as well? That's why it's oh, so much easier to just make a pwetty little description about the attack, pictures and the different incantations. Beside, videos make the internet run slower, so it's for everybody's sake that it's not there. :And I'' prefer finding my own videos, thank you very much. Especially if I want to see the nice, high-qualitied videos with perfect translation, audio and shinyness. :How do you know that? Have you asked anybody, or is it you who think that for the moment because I insulted you? And, why do you think the videos are better? I personally think that the ideal attack page would include description, pictures, incantation, maybe some trivia, and, if following the policy, the common version of the attack in both unsubbed, subbed (with the most decent transliteration), and the eventual localization, all in one video, of course. Unfortunately, I seriously doubt this is going to happen, so I'd prefer sticking with description, incantation and eventual pictures. :I hope I didn't misunderstand anything. Internet language has never been my strongest subject (I was the worst one when we had a test about it XD) :Penamesolen 16:37, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Penamesolen u talk a lot :( good news lookin' 4 images instead of videos soz lol got good one alie!! desu!!! :Hahah, then you should meet the "leader" of the other wiki I work on; he can make a 4,000-letters' rant where others would have had 300. I guess I got it from him. :Thank you for the help. I'm glad it didn't become a big argument ^^. :Penamesolen 17:43, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :lol are u doin' GCSE's if you are i just had my science exam :) today!!! and my last exams on the 19th of June. (can't wait lol) :( tried to add info but i'm not that good at it :( ::What's "GCSE"? You must feel really proud, right? I always get this jumpy feeling after finishing something really important. And wow, our Summer break ''starts June 19th. I'll cross my fingers for you. ::That's okay, it's better than nothing, and you kept good grammar. In another wiki, there is an anonymous user who keeps using bad grammar and Internet language in articles, so you're doing it much better than them. Beside, "some'thing is better than '''no'thing". ::Penamesolen 18:06, 10 June 2009 (UTC) i've added lots >.< :) hope you like it <3 desu~~ ::Yes, thanks a bunch, it's been like a storm today. I was like "Wait, Pure Shiny has made lots of things! Gotta catch on! *two minutes later* There, an article of them done... WHY is there ten new pages since last time? O.o" when I was all the changes you've done, and I'm really grateful. If this keeps up, we might soon end up at same wave lengths as Wikipedia, if we're lucky, etc. ::Also, thanks a bunch for the pictures~ X3 ::Penamesolen 21:02, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Read this First of all, stop with the massive image upload. Half of the pictures aren't needed, and they just show off every single different move. All the attack pages got at least three images, and some of them were bad quality and were taken just one and a half second after the other. What's the deal? This wiki isn't for showing flashy piccies, but to describe the subject, eventual history behind it, et cetera. If people want to see ten shiny piccies of Her Shinyness, they can either Google or go to YouTube themselves. I don't care if they're lazy or not; that's not our problem if they're too lazy to get what they want. Also, STOP MAKING ARTICLES WITH JUST PICTURES. From now on, I'll put the Delete-template on every article with just pictures, even if there is one shabby sentence about the item; that sentence is most likely a copy from Wikipedia, anyway. The pictures can be as shiny or good-qualified as they want; the priority is the text, then pictures. And if you don't want to add in more than two sentences copied from Wikipedia, then you don't have to; just upload the pictures and let them stay there, then others will use them when the articles are eventually made. Second, DON'T, for the sake of happy mascots, don't copy from Wikipedia, ESPECIALLY without using the Wikipedia-template. This is a fan-driven wiki, and as such we're not supposed to just take everything from Wikipedia; then the readers might as well just go to Wikipedia, since it has much nicer display, pictures, etc. If you just make pages like that, people will just go away almost immediately and just go to Wikiepdia instead, thinking "Oh, that's just crap with no organization at all, oh, lookie, Wikipedia's got much better!". What I want this wiki to be is not an ugly hybrid replica of Wikipedia, but rather the place fans of Pretty Cure want to go for information, instead of Wikipedia. I want them to like this wiki better than Wikipedia's Pretty Cure-articles. AND I hope that we might get some kind of administrator here who knows how to make displays so that it may become something a la the Avatar Wiki. For now, I know this won't happen for a loooooooong time, and that this piece of uncompleteness is just a small part of the skeleton, but one day, it might become something. So don't just hurry and make all the pages without caring what is in there; use the eventual section systems made (like with the character and attack pages) and write where it should be written. See how ugly the Splash Star-page turned out, how different it is from Pretty Cure's (I'm not saying the latter is beautiful, but it's at least more organized)? That's because you just copied everything from Wikipedia without doing anything with it. TAKE YOUR TIME, this is no competition. If it continues like this, it might end up being more trouble than help, and that's the least I want. Penamesolen 17:39, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Soooorrrrryy but can't edit properly :( i'm bad at it (just copy and paste init!) but me likey shiny pictures *****Pure shiny >.< sorry >.< i messed this whole wiki up!!!! i just want it to be as good as the Shugo Chara wiki and Dragon ball z wiki (Hate Dr.Gero and Super 17 lol) {Super Majin Frieza Baby Vegeta!!! new dragon ball kai villain!! :O} lol soz that i'm shit at editting i'll try my best to inform explain and describe each article. :) desu.... lookie here i tryed to describe the Marble screw Max Spark attack! http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Sparkle_Bracelets http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Love_Sunshine lookie here too it was all me desu! ::WTF There is a Shugo Chara wiki?! Where?! *goes to find it, finds it* ::Ahem, anyway, I see. I'm sorry, I'm used to a completely different wiki than Shugo Chara's. The other one I work on has a lot of infoboxes (the boxes in the character pages, remember?), and also has this strict system where there are few pictures. On the other hand, that wiki is for a game series, which is hard to get pictures for in general. And I'm also taking the systems from personal experience. I'm something of a small perfectionist, so I prefer not having to read messy information sources with wrong grammar and things related to that. So I look at, let's say, Wikipedia, and how organized they have it, and I take inspiration from them. I also take inspiration from Bulbapedia's system, as it is very organized, as well. So, thinking that I like to read information that is good organized, I want this wiki to be like that as well, so that the people reading this can get the info straight. That means that it will take longer time for all needed pages to be completed, but it will also have other positive results when that day comes. ::Also, I apologize for being hard. If you're not used to the systems wiki uses, it's understandable why you can't use templates and things like that. It may also be that we use different edit systems, so it's no use trying to explain, either. The best I can say is, if you make an article that misses information, you write at the top of the page (or at the top of the section, depending if it's only one section that misses information). If you take copy an article or section way too much from Wikipedia then write at the top of the article/section. ::It might also help looking at the page in the edit mode. Notice how I put :: before an paragraph now to make them go more to the right? That's one way; the more : you put before a paragraph, the more to the right it will go afterward. Also, if you want to learn more about the CharInfo-Template, then you can see how they are used in some character pages, and try to do the same. Most templates do have information in the page, as well. Like the nihongo-template. If I write " ", then it will appear like this: " ". It's basically " " ::I understand if you had problems with this; I used long time before I fully understood, as well, and I didn't actually dare trying to use any of these things before long after. So technically, you're braver than I am. If you want to wait, that is okay, but remember when looking for pictures: no subs, and preferably unnecessary marks on them, decent quality that shows the subject as whole as possible (example, Sparkle Bracelets, which shows both Black and White's versions, which also is enough for this article). It is also a good idea to ask oneself, "is this picture REALLY needed? Does it really explain anything to those who look at it?". As an example, one or two of Sapphire Arrow's picture didn't show the bow intself, or the crest when the arrow hits. Then it's unnecessary, since people don't need to know how it rushes toward the enemy; then they might as well just go to YouTube. ::Penamesolen 21:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Joker! your dp is Cure White lol mines Cure Shiny!!! :) :You mean the picture on my user page? Yes, I pretty much put it there because Honoka is my favorite character, though the picture goes against the description I've put there. I would have showed the real drawing of her, but this wiki should avoid having fan-made uploads for now. The whole joke was just supposed to be a reference to my own Pretty Cure fanfiction that I've yet to write. IF I would choose the most ideal Cure name, it might have been Cure Sun ('''note: "-solen" in "Penamesolen" means "the sun"). :Penamesolen 09:30, 12 June 2009 (UTC) lol have not added anything Facebook hey Penamesolen do you have facebook ?? :Hm? Well, no. -Penamesolen 15:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC) New Pretty Cure! OMG theres gonna be a new Pretty cure called HEARTCATCH PRETTY CURE <3